


Life is Wonderful

by HarricIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is Inevitable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this on June 24th, but I'm too greedy for feedback, and impatient as well, I have no idea how I'm a Hufflepuff, except a few maybe.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the title of the fic with my pseud, as much as I did. I swear it was unintentional. And with the summary, which was anything but. :)
> 
> And maybe, the fic itself too.

Cedric would have been lying if he said he hadn't feared death, because he had, _very_ much. And not just because of dying, because yes, that sucks, but because of the thought that he would lose the people he cared for and more importantly they would lose him and it would hurt.

He had not wanted to hurt his parents, they were nice people, and he knew losing him will hurt them, as it did.

He never wanted to hurt Cho, she was nice and she was hurt when he was gone.

He couldn't imagine hurting his friends, they always stood by him, but he hurt them as he left them.

And maybe he was a coward for it, but he was glad when he died he never got to see anyone he cared for hurt, because he was sure they were. It would have been better if he didn't hurt them in the first place, but he couldn't help that, not with being transported to a graveyard without knowing.

And it was too much anyway to see Harry hurt and being unable to help. He had started caring for him very much, and it was just torture to see him hurt even after he died.

He knew his family and friends would miss him, he missed them too and so soon after death, but he would be there waiting whenever any of them came wherever he was now, because the loved ones he had lost when he was younger had come for him when he died.

He just wishes now that the living won't hurt, but he knew they would, he knew they were, because the danger now they faced was far more graver.

He hoped not to see Harry or anyone really so soon after leaving, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't waiting for Harry the most.

Death was far more peaceful than life, but he wouldn't wish it upon anyone, because life was wonderful and death inevitable, so what was the point anyway?


End file.
